Companies and other large organizations generally have employees and departments that operate as internal service providers that handle certain operations to provide services to other departments within an organization. For example, with the proliferation of computer networks at companies, information technology (IT) or information services (IS) departments are responsible for handling questions, problems, training, and other issues of employees needing assistance with operating their computers. To notify the IT department of a computer problem, an employee typically calls or emails the IT department to give notice of the computer problem and provide a general description of the problem. The IT department employee that receives the call or email will typically make a note to him or herself in a log book or other note pad to follow up in resolving the problem. Quite often, if one employee has a certain problem, other employees have the same or similar problems. However, if an IT department has several IT employees who handle service calls, it may take many calls before a common problem is recognized as occurring. In addition, depending on the size of the IT department, if a problem is not timely resolved by a first employee working in the IT department, one or more subsequent calls may be placed to the IT department and a full explanation of the problem may have to be made to a different employee in the IT department—a frustrating task by the employee with the computer problem. While large corporations with tens of thousands of employees amplify these problems, smaller organizations with only a few hundred employees can face the same or similar challenges. Although described as an IT department issue, other types of internal service providers, such as legal departments, within large organizations have similar problems in handling and responding to calls and other forms of communications from employees in other departments.